Rose Queen Contest
by Celestial Requiem
Summary: Rose Queen Contest adalah sebuah kontes kecantikan yang diadakan untuk memeriahkan culture festival, yang diikuti oleh banyak gadis cantik dari penjuru sekolah. Yang membuatnya tidak biasa? Kehadiran perempuan jadi-jadian yang ikut serta memeriahkan kontes tersebut. "Sasuke-kun, menangkan kontes itu untukku atau kita putus!" "Wtf Sakura!" oneshot/AU/ooc


**Summary:** Rose Queen Contest adalah sebuah kontes kecantikan yang diadakan untuk memeriahkan _culture festival,_ yang diikuti oleh banyak gadis cantik dari penjuru sekolah. Yang membuatnya tidak biasa? Kehadiran perempuan jadi-jadian yang ikut serta memeriahkan kontes tersebut. "Sasuke-kun, menangkan kontes itu untukku atau kita putus!" / " _Wtf_ Sakura?!" oneshot/AU/ooc

* * *

Rose Queen Contest

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Oneshot/AU/OOC

* * *

Sasuke tau ketika Sakura tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti itu, hal buruk akan segera menimpanya. Seharusnya dia tak menyia-nyiakan beberapa detik untuk berdiri di sana dan terpesona— _hell_ , seharusnya dia menggunakan jeda yang berharga itu untuk lari dan menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Sasuke harus, dia benar-benar harus.

Sialnya ketika ia tersadar dan hendak mencari rute kabur terdekat gadis itu telah menangkapnya. Memegang pergelangan tangan lelaki berambut hitam tersebut dengan jari-jari tangannya yang mungil erat-erat—koreksi—terlalu erat, ia nyaris bisa mendengar tulang pergelangannya berderit retak, dan Sasuke harus menelan jerit kesakitan jauh ke dalam kerongkongan untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

Siapa yang tau tubuh mungil yang terlihat rapuh tersebut menyimpan tenaga seekor gorilla?

"Rose Queen..." ucap gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya dengan ekspresi yang terkagum-kagum. _Kretak, kretak_...Dan Sasuke masih bisa mendengar tulangnya retak perlahan, sungguh manis sekali. "Suteki ne...?"

"...hmph!" ia bergumam, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sasuke kembali menelan rasa sakitnya ke tenggorokan, ketika gadis itu memperkuat genggaman yang-oh-penuh-cinta itu di pergelangan tangannya. _Ayolah Sasuke! Hadapi rasa sakit ini dengan jantan!_ Pikirnya menyemangati diri.

Sementara itu, nasib pergelangan tangan Sasuke— _krek, krek_. Bagus.

"Ne?" ulang gadis itu, mata hijau berkilauannya berpaling dari poster di mading ke lelaki di sampingnya.

"Hn, iya, tentu," jawab lelaki berambut hitam itu, di bibirnya tergantung senyum termanis yang bisa dipaksakannya. Sementara _inner_ Sasuke— _Gaaaaaaaaah! Asdfghj &%$!_—oops! "...suteki..."

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang berkumpul untuk melihat poster di mading, menatap rasa sakit di balik tampang sok-cool Sasuke dengan miris, sementara gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas itu sama sekali tak menyadari penderitaan yang dialami pacarnya tercinta. Keringat menetes dari pelipis lelaki itu, menetes dan menetes dan menetes. Ia terus memaksakan tampang keep-calm-and-be-cool-kas di wajahnya yang semakin kehilangan darah, walau bagaimanapun ia adalah aktor yang luar biasa. _Tahan Sasuke tahaaan!_ Yup, tentu saja.

"Ah!" Sakura menarik napas cepat sambil melompat-lompat antusias. Ia melepas pergelangan tangan lelaki itu dan Sasuke tak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi, kenapa? Karena ia tidak bisa merasakan tangan kanannya lagi! Beberapa detik lebih lama dan ia yakin tangannya harus diamputasi.

"Kawaii." Ujarnya lagi dengan nada terkagum-kagum.

Sasuke yang telah selesai meratapi nasib tangan kanannya, mengalihkan mata ke poster salah satu acara untuk memeriahkan acara _culture festival_. Poster itu memajang gambar gadis-gadis yang mengenakan pakaian yang aneh-aneh. Mulai dari seragam pelayan, rok mini, yukata, hingga pakaian rena—tunggu sebentar, Sakura tidak bermaksud untuk...

"Sakura kau tidak—"

"Pasti menyenangkan kalau bisa memenangkan itu." Kalimat Sakura mengalahkan kata-katanya.

Glek! Darah kembali mengering dari wajahnya, rasa dingin mengalir ke seluruh pembuluhnya seraya otaknya memproses kata-kata gadis itu. Gadis berambut merah muda itu benar-benar bermaksud untuk mengikuti kontes tersebut, Sakura benar-benar bermaksud untuk mengikuti kontes tersebut! _Pacarnya_ sebagaimana dalam artian gadis-yang-Sasuke-Uchiha-klaim-sebagai- _miliknya_ bermaksud untuk mengikuti kontes sial tersebut! Kontes laknat di mana siswa laki-laki dari penjuru sekolah berkumpul untuk melihat gadis-yang-Sasuke-Uchiha-klaim-sebagai- _miliknya_ berpose manis di depan semua orang, agar lelaki-lelaki hina tersebut bisa menggunakan _imajinasinya_ untuk melakukan hal-hal _nista_ di kemudian hari. Hell no!

 _Bayangkan Sakura mengenakan yukata... hn,_

 _Bayangkan Sakura memakai rok mini... hn..._

 _Bayangkan Sakura mengenakan seragam maid... hn?!_

 _Bayangkan Sakura tak mengenakan apa pun selain bikini! Bruagh!_

—Sasuke _nosebleed_.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke-kun, apa kau pikir aku bisa—"

"Tidak! Tidak boleh! Tak akan ku biarkan!" teriaknya tiba-tiba, membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

Ia tak akan membiarkan gadis itu berpose manja sambil mengenakan pakaian aneh-aneh tersebut. Sakura adalah miliknya, Sasuke tak sudi membagikan miliknya dengan siapapun sedikit pun! Semua pemandang indah dalam imajinasi nistanya hanya boleh diperuntukkan untuk Sasuke dan hanya Sasuke. Kalau pacarnya benar-benar ingin menggunakan pakaian seperti itu Sasuke tak akan mempermasalahkan asalkan hanya untuknya, mau cosplay jadi pelayan sepanjang hari? _Hayuk_ , mau pakai bikini yang paling minim, yang cuma cukup untuk menutupi asetnya? Tak masalah. Bahkan jika Sakura ingin berpose _nyerempet_ dengannya, Sasuke tak keberatan—sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Dengan syarat dan ketentuan yang berlaku pastinya; harus di dalam kamar Sasuke, dan tak ada seorangpun yang melihat selain Sasuke.

Simple.

Ia melihat gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca serta bibir mungil berwarna merah ceri yang gemetar, pertanda buruk uh-oh. "Jadi kau pikir aku tidak cukup cantik untuk memenangkan kontes itu Sasuke-kun? Kau pikir aku tak cukup berbakat? Kau pikir aku ini jelek? Waaaaa!"

Gadis itu memukul dada kiri Sasuke seraya menangis, lelaki malang itu terjungkal menghantam orang-orang yang melewati lorong di mana sebagian besar ruang-ruang klub berada, ia bisa merasakan tulang rongga dada kirinya bergeser beberapa milimeter, membuatnya harus kembali menelan rasa sakit untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari itu.

"Tidak, maksudku bukan begitu!" ujar Sasuke dengan cepat, mencoba menenangkan pacarnya yang tengah menangis. "Tentu saja aku tidak berpikir begitu!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berhenti meraung, ia menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Jadi Sasuke-kun pikir aku cantik?"

Sasuke menatap mata _emerlad_ -nya yang berkaca-kaca sebelum mengangguk pelan. Sakura kembali berbinar-binar, membuat lelaki itu menghela napas. Ia sama sekali tak berbohong ketika mengatakan hal itu, Sakura memang cantik—sangat cantik malah, juga manis, dan cerdas dan berbakat dan menawan dan mempesona dan menggemaskan dan _hello_ , gadis itu miliknya! Sejujurnya Sakura bisa saja memenangkan kontes bodoh itu dengan mudah. Ia mengaku banyak gadis cantik di sekolah mereka, ia tak menyangkal bahwa gadis yang cantik dan berbakat di sekolah mereka juga tak kalah banyak. Tapi kalau gadis cantik, juga manis dan cerdas dan berbakat dan menawan dan mempesona dan menggemaskan? Cuma ada satu gadis yang seperti itu di Konoha High, namanya adalah Sakura Haruno—yang dalam tiga atau empat tahun mendatang akan berubah menjadi Sakura Uchiha—tak ada argumen tak ada tapi, hn, habis perkara.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya gadis itu, bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar yang bersinar, dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal di depan dadanya seolah-olah memohon—hn, manis sekali.

"Tidak, tidak boleh." ucapnya singkat, padat dan tegas.

Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya, menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibir merah ceri-nya. "Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh." Ujarnya singkat, mengulang perkataannya tadi.

Alasannya bukan hanya terpaku karena gadis berambut merah muda itu akan berpose di depan semua orang mengenakan pakaian yang tidak wajar. Tetapi juga pada apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, menang atau tak menang sekali pun, hasilnya akan sama saja. Orang-orang akan datang melihat, club fotografi akan mengambil foto Sakura dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, dan tentu saja fans Sakura akan meningkat. Sasuke telah berusaha keras untuk menakuti fans-fans Sakura, menjauhkan gadis itu dari mereka sebisa mungkin. Tapi kalau Sakura mengikuti kontes laknat tersebut, usahanya selama ini akan sia-sia dan fans-fans Sakura yang meringkuk ketakutan akan kembali bangkit. Karena fans Sakura yang bertambah sama dengan jealous!Sasuke.

Dan tentu saja ia tak akan mengatakan semua itu pada Sakura. Memangnya mau diletakkan di mana harga dirinya?

Belum lagi resiko Sakura yang akan mengamuk kalau tau Sasuke telah berlaku buruk pada fans-fans nistanya.

" _Kau apakan mereka haa? Uchiha?!"_ —Sakura mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke dengan tangan kiri, dan tangan kanan yang terkepal siap menghantam kepalanya— _ouch_! Ia bahkan sudah bisa merasakan rasa sakitnya.

"Tak ada alasan untuk mengikuti kontes seperti itu, hanya akan buang-buang waktu. Lagipula..." Jelasnya hati-hati, dengan lihai mempermainkan kata-katanya, ia bahkan telah mempersiapkan kalimat lanjutannya. "tidakkah menjadi ratu di hatiku saja sudah cukup?"

Kyuuuun.

Gadis itu berteriak kegirangan, pipinya memerah dan iris hijau besarnya nyaris saja berubah menjadi bentuk hati. Sasuke menyeringai, tepat seperti yang diinginkannya. Ia memang tak terlalu sering menggunakan jurus andalan—baca; gombal—seperti itu setiap harinya. Ia hanya menggunakannya untuk menghadapi situasi genting seperti ini, untuk memanipulasi Sakura seperti yang diinginkannya. Dan sepanjang sejarahnya, jurus itu selalu berhasil. Nah, sekarang akhirnya mereka bisa pulang dengan tenang dan melupakan kontes bodoh itu selamanya.

* _Medetashi medetashi_ *

—atau tidak.

Sasuke tengah beranjak meninggalkan koridor tersebut dengan seringai penuh kemenangan ketika ia merasakan Sakura menarik lengannya. Ia berbalik dan matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata hijau besar gadis itu yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas. Seketika keringat dingin mengucur di tubuhnya, membuat alaram _Sakura's-puppy-eyes-alert_ nya berdering keras dalam kepalanya—perasaan buruknya kembali begitu saja.

Sasuke tau setiap kali Sakura menggunakan tatapan itu padanya sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan persen hal buruk pasti terjadi padanya, dan kali ini pun Sasuke mempunyai firasat yang sama. Ia berdoa kepada Kami-sama seraya mempersiapkan diri akan hal buruk yang akan segera menimpanya, ketika akhirnya gadis itu membuka mulut:

"Kalau begitu Sasuke-kun, menangkan kontes itu untukku."

.

.

.

 _Wtf!_

"Ogah."

— _that was a rather straight forward answer for sure_.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu, seakan-akan ia tak tau jawaban yang masuk akal akan pertanyaannya.

Sasuke menggeram, sebelum menarik napas untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Jika kau tak memperhatikan Sakura, aku. Ini. Laki-laki!"

"Tentu saja aku tau!" kata gadis itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya, ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Aku tak melihat masalahnya."

"Kontes itu kontes _kecantikan_ , bukan kontes _ketampanan_. Kontes itu bukan untuk _laki-laki_ , tapi untuk _perempuan._ " Sasuke menjelaskan kalimatnya dengan perlahan, menekankan kata demi kata pada gadis itu agar mudah dipahami. Untuk ukuran orang secerdas Sakura, bagaimana bisa gadis itu begitu lamban menangkap _point_ -nya?

"Sasuke-kun cantik." Ujarnya dengan polos, mata besarnya memandang lurus pada Sasuke. _Wtf?!_ Kini lelaki itu malah bimbang antara ingin mengamuk atau malah mencubit pipi gadis itu dengan gemas.

Ia menghela napas lelah, sebelum membalas, "Jadi kau pikir aku cantik?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke-kun cantik." Gadis itu mengangguk antusias dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal di depan dadanya. Di bibirnya menggantung senyuman lebar yang cerah. "Kalau kau tidak cantik, tidak mungkin kau jadi pacarku."

Deg, ia merasakan sesuatu menusuk jantungnya, rasanya dingin seperti metal yang dibekukan lalu dihujamkan ke dadanya. Ia merasa darah mengering dari kepalanya, perasaannya berubah dari tidak percaya ke marah ke kesal ke sakit hati hingga kosong begitu saja. Ia mematung menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi.

 _Jadi selama ini dia mencintaiku karena aku cantik? Dia tidak mencintaiku karena aku tampan, pintar, keren, have great personality, otoko no naka no otoko? Wtf, apa yang salah dari gadis ini? Dia belok, bengkok atau apa_?!—Sasuke, meracau dalam pikirannya mulai panik.

"Bercanda Sasuke-kun, _mou_...kau serius sekali." Gadis itu tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke, sebelum menyentil kening lelaki itu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku cinta kau apa adanya, lihat, forehead poke!"

Ia menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat lalu mengehela napas lega, sebelum balas menyentuh kening gadis itu dengan lembut. "Forehead poke."

Sakura tertawa lagi, Sasuke melihat bagaimana rambut merah muda pendek gadis itu berayun lembut menyentuh pundaknya ketika ia tertawa—manis sekali. Tawa calon istri masa depan dan ibu dari anak-anaknya itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil, kembali larut dalam rasa lega bahwa Sakura ternyata masih _lurus_ dan tidak _bengkok_ —di masa depan masih ada harapan untuk Sasuke dan Sakura, bukannya Sarada dan Sakura, siapa itu Sarada? Entahlah, hanya selingkuhan wanita Sakura yang mirip dirinya dari imajinasi Sasuke yang terlalu liar.

Namun momen ketenangannya hanya berlangsung beberapa detik karena gadis itu membuka mulutnya lagi. "Tapi aku serius saat bilang ingin Sasuke-kun memenangkan kontes itu untukku."

"Sudah aku bilang, kan?" balas lelaki itu dengan kesal.

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku mengikuti kontes itu." Ucapnya dengan kedua tangan tersilang di depan dada, Sasuke dapat melihat seringai angkuh yang tak asing bermain-main di sudut bibir mungil gadis itu. Seringai yang familiar, begitu familiar—seringai khas Uchiha.

Kelihatannya Sasuke melatih gadis itu dengan baik untuk menjadi Uchiha masa depan.

Namun sialnya Sasuke melatihnya terlalu baik dan kini hal itu berbalik dan menjadi _boomerang_ baginya. Kini lihat saja gadis manisnya yang polos dan lugu, ia jelas tengah mencoba memanipulasi Sasuke, dan Sasuke tidak bisa merasa lebih bangga lagi—hanya saja jika gadis itu menggunakannya kepada orang lain. "Itu bukan pilihan Sakura."

"Lalu menangkan kontes itu untukku." Ia mengangkat dagunya ke atas, berbalik dan memberi punggungnya ke Sasuke. "Kalau kau mencintaiku kau akan melakukannya."

Yup, ia memang tengah mencoba memanipulasinya.

"Sakura, ini bukan masalah cinta atau tidak, ini masalah harga diri." _Apa-apaan?!_ Pikirnya geram. Sasuke bisa merasakan urat-urat kepalanya membengkak. Gadis ini, bagaimana bisa ia membawa-bawa cinta. Ini semua tak ada hubungannya dengan cinta, ini masalah harga diri! Mau diletakan di mana harga dirinya jika semua orang melihatnya mengikuti kontes kecantikan? Di dalam lemari? Dalam kloset? Atau dalam tong sampah? Demi Kami-sama, ia adalah seorang Uchiha! Dan Uchiha tidak mengikuti kontes kecantikan, hn.

"Menangkan kontes itu untukku!" ujarnya ngotot dengan tiba-tiba seraya berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Tidak mau!" balas Sasuke tak kalah ngotot, ikut menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Menangkan!"

"Tidak!"

"Menangkan!"

"Tidak!"

"Menangkan!

"Tidak!"

"Menangkan! Menangkan! Menangkan!" teriak gadis itu seraya menatapnya dengan iris yang menyipit dan kilau kesungguhan. Mata hijau itu seolah mengatakan 'Lakukan yang aku inginkan, jika tidak..."

"Sakura..." ucapnya dengan nada rendah, mencoba menahan semua kesabaran yang masih tersisa dalam dirinya. Hanya karena ia adalah pacarnya, bukan berarti ia harus melakukan semua hal yang gadis itu inginkan. Hanya karena ia mencintainya, bukan berarti ia harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya hanya demi hal bodoh juga konyol yang gadis itu perintahkan. Ia adalah Uchiha, dan Uchiha punya harga diri yang tinggi, dan Sasuke tak berencana untuk merendahkan harga dirinya. Ia seorang laki-laki, ia tak akan tunduk pada pacarnya itu. Lagi pula Sasuke sudah berkata tidak, jadi ia akan mempertahankan kata-katanya—layaknya seorang pria, hn. "Tidak."

"Menangkan!"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!"

"Menangkan kontes itu untukku atau kita putus!" Ancam gadis itu dengan sungguh-sungguh, giginya terkatup dan matanya berkilau berbahaya.

"Ya sudah!"

Gadis itu terlonjak terkejut dan berkedip beberapa saat. Sasuke baru menyadari hal bodoh yang dikatakannya ketika mata hijau gadis itu mulai berair dan bibir bawahnya kelihatan sedikit gemetaran. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu telah menangis terisak-isak, membuat Sasuke yang tengah panik tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ketika ia mencoba untuk menenangkannya, Sakura menamparnya dan merebut tasnya dari lelaki berambut hitam tersebut sebelum Sasuke bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Sasuke sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi! Waaaaa!" teriaknya di sela isak tangisnya seraya berlari pulang.

Sasuke hanya berdiri mematung di tempatnya semula, tenggelam dalam rasa sakit yang di deritanya. Baik hatinya yang perih, serta pipinya yang juga terasa berdenyut-denyut kena tampar Sakura. Ia hanya bisa melihat punggung rapuh gadis itu yang semakin menjauh. Ia menghela napas, mungkin ia terlalu keras padanya. Tapi hei, ia hanya ingin mempertahankan harga dirinya! Lelaki normal mana yang tak akan melakukan hal yang sama? Ia teringat air mata yang menetes di pipi gadis itu beberapa detik sebelumnya dan mulai merasa bersalah, ia membawa tangan kanannya yang kebas ke dada kirinya yang terasa perih seraya tangan kirinya memegang pipi kirinya yang berdenyut-denyut—belum lagi hatinya yang pilu.

Empat cedera dalam satu hari, rekor baru, pikirnya dengan sinis.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengejar gadis itu dan membiarkannya. Mungkin Sakura akan kembali padanya setelah satu hari, atau satu minggu...atau satu bulan— _mungkin_.

Sasuke menghela napas lagi sebelum mengacak-acak rambut hitam pantat ayamnya, setidaknya ia telah memilih pilihan yang terbaik, kan?

* * *

—Sudah jelas yang terburuk.

Sakura sama sekali tak mengangkat panggilan darinya, gadis itu juga mengabaikan semua sms, bbm, chat, juga email permintaan maaf dari Sasuke. Jangankan menunggu untuk satu hari, satu minggu atau satu bulan, Sasuke hanya mampu bertahan selama lima jam sebelum berlari ke rumah gadis itu untuk minta maaf. Sakura bahkan masih tak menghiarukannya dan tidak membukakan pintu, membuat lelaki malang itu itu duduk di depan teras rumah Sakura selama beberapa jam seperti orang tolol.

Setelah ia berlari ke toko terdekat untuk membeli _strawberry shortcake, cheesecake_ , juga berbagai macam es krim untuk menyuap gadis itu—yang otomatis menguras dompetnya dalam-dalam—barulah Sakura membukakannya pintu, hanya untuk mengambil semua makanan dan es krim yang dibawanya sebelum menutupnya lagi rapat-rapat. Sigh...Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

Setelah mengesampingkan harga dirinya untuk maaf selama beberapa jam, dan memohon dan memohon dan memohon, serta diusir oleh ayah Sakura yang ganas—"Heh, bocah, pulang sana!"—Kizashi, membuka pintu sambil bawa golok—Sakura akhirnya membuka pintu jendela kamarnya. Gadis itu masih mempertahankan pose angkuhnya, kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada, dagu terangkat dan bibir yang mengerucut, tampaknya ia keluar hanya untuk menyaksikan Sasuke menderita—sungguh gadis yang tak berperasaan,

Sasuke menghela napas mengalah, ia tak percaya ia melakukan ini untuknya. Apa yang terjadi dengan perkataannya tentang harga diri? Apa yang terjadi dengan perkataannya tentang _otoko no naka no otoko_? Entahlah, lupakan saja.

Ketika Sasuke menyetui permintaan gila, konyol dan tak masuk akal gadis itu, barulah Sakura berlari ke luar dari rumahnya dengan sifat yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. _"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun, kau baik sekali! Terima kasih kue dan es krimnya, aku suka! Aku merindukan mu, mau masuk?"_ —Sakura memeluknya, dengan senyum ceria menggantung di bibir ceri-nya, membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya gadis itu memiliki kepribadian ganda atau malah mengidap sindrom bipolar. Sementara itu, _"Gaki...kenapa kau masih di sini..."_ —Kizashi, berbisik sangar dari depan pintu, masih membawa-bawa golok sadis itu di tangannya. Membuat Sasuke menelan ludah dan ingin cepat-cepat kabur pulang ke rumah.

Sasuke bersumpah gadis itu akan menjadi kematiannya suatu saat nanti.

Sekarang di sinilah ia berada, duduk di ruang _make up_ peserta _Rose Queen Contest_ dengan Sakura yang tengah memoleskan entah-apa-namanya di wajahnya. Sambil mengenakan seragam _maid_ warna hitam pendek dan stocking dengan warna senada, juga apron putih polos dengan _lace_ bunga-bunga di tepinya. Oh! Jangan lupa juga bra berbusa yang semuanya ia pinjam dari salah satu teman Itachi, Deidara. _"Oh, Sasu-chan! Aku tak tau kalau kau tertarik hal-hal seperti ini!"_ —Deidara, meminjamkan seragam _maid_ beserta pernak-perniknya sambil memeluk Sasuke yang merinding ngeri. _"Jangan pikir macam-macam!"_ —Sasuke, berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari pelukan Deidara, diiring Itachi yang berusaha keras menahan tawa sebagai _background_ -nya.

Well, bagaimana bisa Deidara memiliki benda-benda ajaib seperti itu? _Please_ jangan tanya, _please_.

" _Mou_ , Sasuke-kun, jangan cemberut terus, nanti _make up_ -nya retak." Ujar Sakura menegurnya, sambil menambahkan bedak di sudut bibirnya.

Dan Sasuke bisa merasakan urat-urat kepalanya nyaris putus karena saking kesalnya.

"Teme?"

Sasuke nyaris melompat dari kursinya untuk bersembunyi dalam lemari ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara yang terdengar menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan yang membuat Sasuke kesal bahkan hanya dengan mendengarnya. _Tidaak! Apa pun selain Naruto!_ Teriak Sasuke dalam kepalanya. Lelaki itu hanya menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya seraya berharap suara itu pergi menjauh, menghilang untuk selamanya. Karena jika Naruto melihatnya seperti ini, hello, ia akan menjadi bahan lelucon untuk selama masa hidupnya.

"Teme..." ucap Naruto, berbisik di telinganya. Membuat Sasuke terkejut dan reflek memperlihatkan wajahnya. Mata hitamnya langsung bertemu dengan mata biru serta rambut pirang yang kelihatan familiar...namun asing?

Ia berkedip beberapa saat, melihat _perempuan_ berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir dua, mata biru yang dibingkai oleh eyeliner hitam, bibir yang dilapisi lipstick peach, juga pipi yang dipulaskan blush on merah muda. Perempuan itu mengenakan yukata pendek berwarna oranye dengan motif ikan koi. _Perempuan_ itu terlihat cukup cantik—ya hanya saja jika ia benar-benar pantas untuk dipanggil _perempuan_.

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

Teriak kedua laki-laki atau mungkin tepatnya—err—perempuan jadi-jadian itu berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak. Mata memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan tak percaya, mereka berdua terlihat begitu syok hingga memanggil satu sama lain secara bergantian.

"Cukup, pakai dulu wig-mu Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura dengan santai memotong dialog dramatis mereka berdua, ia menarik leher Sasuke dan memasangkan wig hitam panjang di atas kepala laki-laki—err, perempuan jadi-jadian itu.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar teme, huh." Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, matanya menatap Sasuke dengan sorot meremehkan. "Aku tak tau kau juga tertarik mengikuti kontes ini."

"Jangan salah paham." Balas Sasuke dengan—sok—tenang dari kursinya, sementara Sakura menjalin kecil-kecil beberapa bagian rambut palsunya, sebelum membaginya menjadi dua bagian dan menguncir dua rambut hitamnya seperti milik Naruto, lalu memasang pita putih besar di kepalanya. "Aku melakukannya hanya untuk Sakura."

"Oh, ya?" Naruto menyeringai sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku juga melakukannya demi Hinata-chan, dia ingin tau bagaimana rasanya menang kontes kecantikan tapi terlalu pemalu untuk ikut serta, jadi aku akan memenangkannya untuknya."

Hinata yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang Naruto, tersenyum kikuk sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Kau terlihat manis Teme, aku nyaris tak bisa mengenalimu." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum, sebelum mengangkat dagunya dan mengibaskan salah satu kunciran rambut pirangnya dengan angkuh. "Tapi tentu saja aku yang akan menjadi pemenangnya."

Sasuke menggeram melihat kelakuan Naruto, sebelum bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. "Jangan harap Naruto, akulah yang akan menang."

"Tidak mungkin, lihat saja dadaku, milikku lebih besar!" kata Naruto membusungkan dadanya, ia menggulung lengan kanan yukata oranye-nya sambil mengepalkan tangan pada Sasuke.

"Lebih besar bukan berarti lebih baik! Aku lebih manis!" balas Sasuke tak mau kalah seraya melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto.

"Mimpi kau, aku lah yang lebih manis! Aku yang akan memenangkannya!"

"Tidak, aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Aliran listrik mengalir dari kedua mata perempuan jadi-jadian tersebut. Dan Sakura tak bisa lebih bangga lagi terhadap _gadis-gadisnya_.

" _Thats the spirit girls!"_

—sementara Hinata hanya berdiri sambil menghela napas di background.

* * *

Siswa-siswa yang datang untuk menyaksikan kontes laknat itu ternyata lebih banyak dari yang Sasuke bayangkan. Mereka berkerumun berdesak-desakkan di depan panggung kecil-kecilan di halaman depan sekolah mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah lelaki, namun juga banyak perempuan yang turut datang untuk menyaksikan. Namun anehnya tak satupun dari mereka menyadari adanya dua perempuan jadi-jadian yang ikut serta untuk memeriahkan kontes sialan tersebut—Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

Ia melihat Naruto yang tak bisa diam layaknya cacing kepanasan, tengah berpose nista melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada kerumunan penonton. Membuat para lelaki-lelaki hina tersebut berteriak seraya bersiul meneriakan 'Naru-chan, Naru-chan' dengan bernapsu. Andai saja mereka tau siapa itu sebenarnya Naru-chan...Sasuke menyeringai sinis. Namun tampaknya tak seorangpun dari mereka yang juga mengenali Sasuke, ia tak menyalahkan mereka. Terpujilah kemampuan make up Sakura, bahkan dirinya sendiri tak mengenali wajahnya saat melihat bayangan yang dipantulkan di cermin—ia terlihat...well, cantik? Mungkin Sakura benar ketika mengatakan dirinya cantik waktu itu. Membuatnya bersyukur pada Kami-sama tak ada seorangpun yang mengenalinya, jadi ia masih punya kesempatan untuk menjaga harga dirinya.

" _Alrite! Guys and gals!_ Kita lanjut ke peserta berikutnya, salah satu cewek cantik yang mengenakan yukata oranye di kontes ini, cewek yang memiliki image _fresh_ dan bersemangat, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruki Narunaru, Naru-chan!"

Sasuke mendengar suara bernada tinggi Yamanaka memanggil Naruto. _Naruki Narunaru? Nama macam apa itu?_ Pikirnya dengan sinis. Naruto melangkah ke depan panggung dan langsung menyabet _microphone_ dari tangan gadis sungguhan yang berambut pirang tersebut untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Halo semuanya! Namaku Naruki Narunaru, dari kelas dua belas F—"

Sementara itu, siswa kelas dua belas F, "Kamu kenal dia?" tanya seorang murid. "Tidak." Jawab temannya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"—hobiku adalah makan ramen! Makanan kesukaanku adalah ramen! Warna kesukaanku adalah warna ramen! Jangan lupa dukung aku ya! Chu~" ucapnya dengan bersemangat sambil berpose dan meniupkan ciuman pada kerumunan di hadapannya. Membuat mereka bersorak-sorak mengelu-elukan 'Naru-chan! Naru-chan!'.

Naruto melempar bagitu saja microphone itu kepada Yamanaka sebelum berbalik dan membisikkan _"Makan itu, Teme-chan!"_ ketika melewati _perempuan_ berseragam _maid_ tersebut. Membuat mood Sasuke yang tengah buruk menjadi sepuluh kali lebih buruk.

"Aaah~! _Kakkoii_! Itulah tadi perkenalan dari Naru-chan yang sangat bersemangat! _Give applause guys_!" teriak Yamanaka dengan ceria seraya bertepuk tangan. "Kita lanjut ke yang berikutnya, cewek cantik berambut hitam, yang memakai seragam maid yang _imut_ , aww _kawaii desu ne_...!"

Kyaaaa!

Kerumunan itu menjerit-jerit memekkakan telinga. Sasuke bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa kontes ajaib seperti ini diperbolehkan dalam acara _culture festival_. Matanya melirik ke meja dewan juri yang tak berada tak jauh dari sisi kanan panggung. Jiraiya si kepala sekolah mesum tengah bersorak gembira melihat gadis-gadis cantik yang berjejer di panggung, sebelum Tsunade si wakil kepala sekolah menariknya untuk duduk kembali ke kursinya dengan kasar, sementara Orochimaru si guru biologi membasahi bibirnya dengan nista—oh, pantas saja.

"Si maid yang cantik, Sarada-chan!" teriak Yamanaka Ino sambil menarik—menyeret—Sasuke ke depan panggung, lalu menyodorkan microphone ke wajahnya. "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!"

Sasuke—atau tepatnya Sarada-chan—merampas _mic_ itu dari tangan Yamanaka. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam kerumunan laki-laki kurang kerjaan yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan nista. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menampar wajah mesum mereka dengan nampan perak yang dibawanya. " _Are_? Sara-chan ternyata pemalu ya? _Kawaii_!" ucap Yamanaka seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan gemas. Penonton _vision_ ; Sasuke— atau Sara-chan dengan wajah yang memerah tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena malu *sparkle* *sparkle*. Yang sebenarnya terjadi; _"Grrrrrrr...!"_ —Sasuke dengan wajah yang merah karena amarah, dan gigi yang terkatup rapat-rapat sedang menahan hasrat menggigiti kepala mereka satu-per-satu hingga putus.

Kyaaaa!

Kerumunan bersorak dengan gemas, membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan aura membunuh dan tatapan haus darah. "Rawrrrrrr!"

Orang-orang tersebut tersentak kaget beberapa detik sebelum kembali bersorak lebih keras dari sebelumnya _'Tsundere! Kyaaa! Kyaa! Kawaii!'_ sambil mengelu-elukan _'Sara-chan! Sara-chan!'_. Membuat Sasuke semakin mengamuk dan Yamanaka harus mendorongnya kembali ke ujung belakang panggung tempat kontestan lainnya berada, sebelum perempuan jadi-jadian tersebut benar-benar menumpahkan darah di tengah-tengah acara.

"Hai hai!" Yamanaka Ino meyeka keringat dari pelipisnya dengan lelah sebelum kembali melanjutkan dengan bersemangat. "Itulah tadi semua peserta yang kita punya, sekarang mari kita mulai kontesnya!"

Kyaaaa!

* * *

Sasuke duduk dengan kepala tertunduk di ruang make up peserta kontes Rose Queen bersama Naruto. Mata hitamnya sesekali melirik Sakura yang telah selesai menghapus make up tebalnya dan kini tengah berkemas untuk pulang. Gadis itu tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, membuat Sasuke merasa resah. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang ada di kepala merah muda gadis itu sebelum menghela napas lelah.

Tak satupun baik dirinya atau Naruto yang memenangkan kontes tersebut.

Pemenangnya jatuh pada seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan senyuman yang tak pernah berhenti menghiasi bibir merah berlipstiknya, gadis yang juga mengenakan seragam maid—gadis yang bernama Sayaka.

Sigh.

Namun setidaknya Sasuke mampu masuk Top Five—membuatnya tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa, karena yang di lakukannya sepanjang kontes hanya "Grrrr..." sementara penonton. "Kyaa! Tsundere! Kyaaa!" huff, entahlah. Setidaknya tak ada seorangpun yang mengenalinya, dan juga setidaknya ia berada di urutan yang lebih tinggi dari Naruto yang berada di urutan ke tujuh.

Sekarang satu-satunya yang dicemaskannya adalah Sakura yang tak berbicara padanya. Ketika Naruto dan Hinata beranjak keluar dari ruang tersebut, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri gadis yang tengah bersiap-siap tersebut.

"Sakura, aku—"

"Tak apa Sasuke-kun." potong gadis itu dengan cepat, masih sambil memberikan punggungnya kepada Sasuke.

Lelaki itu menghela napas, Sakura pasti tengah menangis sekarang. Ia pasti marah padanya, gadis itu pasti akan menamparnya lagi dan berlari pulang. Lalu Sasuke akan pergi ke rumahnya lagi malam nanti dengan membawa berbagai macam makanan untuk menyuapnya, hanya untuk diusir lagi oleh calon ayah mertua yang garang. Sigh...malangnya.

Ia telah siap melihat sorot sedih serta iris penuh air mata ketika gadis itu berbalik. Namun mata hitamnya malah bertemu dengan senyum terlebar dan paling bahagia yang pernah dilihatnya. Gadis itu memeluknya erat-erat seraya berkata "Sasuke-kun telah melakukan yang terbaik—"

"—aku bangga padamu."

Dan Sasuke merasa semua pengorbanan harga diri yang ia lakukan terbayar dengan manis.

Sasuke balas memeluknya dengan erat seraya meletakkan kepalanya di rambut merah muda gadis itu, menghirup bau samar shampoo strawberry yang gadis itu gunakan. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke bingung. Gadis itu berjinjit membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya lalu mengecup lembut pipi Sasuke, sebelum berlari ke luar ruangan, meninggalkan lelaki itu berdiri mematung dengan wajah yang semerah tomat.

"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menyeringai.

 _Tch! Gadis itu..._

* * *

Sementara itu di dekat pagar, Naruto dan Hinata yang hendak pulang bertemu dengan Yamanaka Ino dan pacarnya, Sai, tengah menggotong piala bercat emas besar yang tak terlihat asing—piala _Rose Queen_.

"Eh, Ino, bukannya piala itu dimenangkan oleh cewek itu, siapa namanya? Sayaka?" tanya Naruto dengan bingung, tangannya menunjuk piala besar tersebut. Sedangkan Hinata hanya memandangan ekspresi kegirangan di wajah Ino.

"Memang." Jawab Ino singkat, masih dengan ekspresi senang luar biasa di wajah cantiknya. Mata birunya berkilau dengan nakal menatap Naruto, dan Sai hanya memasang senyum yang terpaku di wajahnya seperti biasa. "Khukhukhu..."

Mata Naruto membulat tak percaya ketika ia menyadari sesuatu, mulutnya langsung megap-megap, kepalanya beralih dari Ino ke Sai berulang-ulang, sebelum menunjuk lelaki berkulit pucat itu yang tersenyum nista di bibirnya. "Sa-sai?!"

"Irashaimase..."

Oo00oO

Finish

Oo00oO

 **Anthor's Note:** Hhaa! Akhirnya selesai juga!

Fic yang menyenangkan untuk ditulis, beneran deh. Walau saya tau saya nggak begitu baik nulis humor fic, tau kok, tau banget malah. Hahaha

Nah, ini dapet inspirasi pas nonton Naruto SD—tau Naruto SD? Nggak? Nggak masalah kok *haha*—di salah satu episode ada adegan Sai jadi maid bantu kerja di kafe sama Ino dan Sakura. Actually it was my sister's idea, she said kayak mana ya kalau Sasuke pake seragam maid juga, pasti cantik. Nah, Sasuke is one hell of pretty boy isnt he? Khukhukhu.

Nama kontesnya pinjem dari kontes di galgame TMGS, ada yang tau TMGS? Tokimeki memorial girl's side, itu otome game pertama yang saya mainin! Dari seri satu sampe sekarang yang ke 3, mantep deh gamenya. Ada yang main itu juga kah? Favorit saya Saeki Teru sama Shitara Seiji—nggak ada yang nanya ya :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca, kalau sempat tolong saran dan komentarnya mengenai fic ini ;)

Alec.

*Otoko no naka no otoko: man amongst men, cowok macho/cowok banget.

**Medetashi medetashi: and the live happily ever after/dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.

***Irashaimase: Selamat datang (Ucapan yang biasa diucapkan oleh pelayan kafe).

* * *

 **Omake** :

Mata seorang gadis kecil yang dibingkai kacamata merah itu menangkap foto yang asing dari album foto orangtuanya. Ia mengeluarkan foto tersebut dari album dan memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Wajah yang terdapat dalam foto tersebut terlihat asing baginya, ia tak pernah melihat wajah itu sebelumnya dari keluarga mereka, jadi ia tak yakin apakah itu foto salah satu dari bibinya.

"Mama." Ucap gadis itu dengan pelan seraya menghampiri ibunya yang tengah mencuci piring.

"Hai, Sarada-chan?"

"Siapa ini?" gadis kecil itu memperlihatkan penemuannya pada ibunya, wanita itu melirik foto itu dan langsung terkejut. "Apa ini pacarnya papa?"

Wanita berambut merah muda pendek itu berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan tergelak, membuat gadis kecil itu menelengkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Bukan, bukan Sarada-chan."

Sarada mengerutkan keningnya makin bingung, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan manis, membuat Ibunya makin tertawa lepas. Seringai bermain-main di sudut bibir ibunya, sebelum kilatan nakal melintas di mata hijau terang wanita itu.

"Sebenarnya Sarada-chan, itu pacarnya mama."

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja pulang dari kantor ketika gadis kecilnya memanggilnya. Ia langsung bergegas masuk ke rumah untuk menemui putri kesayangannya itu. Ia nyaris tercekik dasinya sendiri ketika melihat Sarada berdiri dengan ekspresi meremehkan, sambil memegang foto laknat itu di tangannya.

Foto seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang yang tengah mengenakan seragam maid—foto dirinya.

 _Sialan! Bagaimana bisa?!_

"Bagaimana kau menjelaskan semua ini papa?!"

Sasuke hanya bisa mengantuk-antukkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat, sementara gadis kecilnya itu dengan ngotot terus menanyainya tentang perkara foto tersebut—diiringi tawa istrinya yang tengah berguling di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya.

*Medetashi medetashi*


End file.
